


All I Ever Needed

by WargamingSuperNoob



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WargamingSuperNoob/pseuds/WargamingSuperNoob
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Merrin, Cal Kestis/Merrin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	All I Ever Needed

Cal just sat there in a trance-like state looking out over the plains near where they landed on Bogano earlier that afternoon. 

The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful red and orange hue as clouds slowly drifted past. There was a couple large hills maybe a mile away off to the left and right from where he was sitting. It was absolutly amazing he kept telling himself. Just being able to sit here and admire the beauty of life itself as the night slowly came on them. He could see some cattle grazing not too far off in the distance, the small valley they were in had large flowers that were half as tall as himself he guessed. Such peaceful and beautiful creatures in their movement, social structure, patterns, and individual personalities. If there was one thing he understood, its that all living things have a personality that is all their own. Some are feisty ones you don't want to make mad, some are calm and patient, some are sneaky bastards that want to steal your snack for themselves, some are very curious and nosey, while others are impatient and short tempered. But that's what makes each one of them special.

There were several little calves playing around them, chasing each other while kicking their hind legs up as they ran. One ran toward one of the mothers, then suddenly stopped, its front half bent down as if it didn't know where it was wanting to run to before jumping straight up and kicking its back legs as high in the air as it could, before running around all the others, prompting the other calves to follow suit. The lead mother stopped her grazing and looked up, watching the little ones running in this large circle, tails high up in the air as they enjoyed themselves. She made to sniff as her baby came around and watch as it went by in what would have seemed like a blur to someone that wasn't expecting it, but her eyes tracked it just fine, never breaking contact as her head turned 180 degrees from the left to the right. 

Cal could only assume that if she was human, she would just shake her head and chuckle at this chase. Indeed it did seem like the mother was somewhat ammused by what was going on. Two of the calves had stopped running circles around them to face off against each other. They were maybe a couple feet apart at most, shoulders and heads down, ready to jump as they waited on the other to make the first move, eyes and ears alert and pointed straight at each other. The one on Cal's left jumped to the right, all four legs coming straight off the ground, landing in the same stance it started in. The second calf jumped the exact same way maybe a fifth of a second later in the same direction and mirroring its movements to a tee.

"They are cute, aren't they Cal?" Merrin asked, causing Cal to scream, jump out of his skin and probably stain his britches.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!! You scared the shit out of me Merrin!!!" Cal hollered back out of panic as he landed on his butt.

Merrin just busted out in a roar of laughter at seeing this. 

"HAHAHAHAH!!! You should see your face right now!! Oh that's funny!!!" she said in between gasps of air, holding her ribs because she was laughing so hard.

"How is me almost crapping myself funny?!!" Cal asked, clearly still recovering from the panic attack of her jump scaring him, while rubbing his rear end from the landing.

"I don't know, but it just is." she said as she layed her back on the ground, laughing even harder at his response.

"What if I did that to you? Huh? What would you do then? You'd react the same way!" Cal responded, partly to nagg her on because, holy cow, she was so pretty when she laughed, and partly out of honesty.

"Oh come on, I know you won't do that to me. You're too nice to try something like that." she said as she lightly slapped the back of her hand on his chest.

"Psh! Maybe youre right." he muttered under his breath, hoping to keep his ruse of getting her back going.

"Mister Kestis!" she said as she shot up and gave him a surprised look.

"What!?" Cal asked completly confused and horrified that she most likely, no, probably, no, most DEFINITELY heard him.

"You are terrible at whispering! I heard that!" she said.

"Heard what?" Cal asked, trying to feign uncertainty.

"You admitted I'm right." she said.

"Right about what?" Cal asked, getting even more nervous the longer she kept going. By this point, he was starting to turn red from embarassment.

"That you are too nice to try and get me back for scaring you to death." Merrin said.

By this point, Cal was redder than a mater. (thats a tomato if you don't know redneck slang) He wasn't sure what would happen if he opened his mouth again, so he decided to keep silent, but his eyes told the whole story.  
He really hoped Merrin couldn't read him well enough to know he was a big softie when it came to her.

"She's getting that look in her eyes! I think she knows!!" he told himself, causing his eyes and face to betray his emotions even worse than before.

Merrin's head tilted down, her eyes still locked on him, and had an evil grin coming across her face. There was so much she could do to him right now with her magick. Read his mind, force him to say what he was thinking, find his deepest darkest fears and desires, make him dance like a chicken, or even hang him upside down by his ankles if she wanted to, just for the hell of it.

"Oh no..." Cal silently said, clearly afraid of what was to come. How could he possibly know what evil idea she just came up with?

Merrin saw her oportunity to pounce on one of the biggest weaknesses of his: that 'oh shit' moment where you don't know what to do and you just freeze.  
She pinned his left shoulder to the ground with her hands and kissed him.

"Why'd ya do that?" Cal asked once they broke apart.

"You are funny when you are scared. I couldn't resist." Merrin said.

"I don't think that is the whole truth." Cal asked cautiously as he tried to back away. If there was anything this time with her taught him, it's that she says most of what she is thinking around him. She likes to see him squirm and try to find what's left of her message to him in situations like this.

Merrin relaxed and just smiled at him. Sure, there was plenty she wanted to tell him, but she put the ball in his court. It's his turn to figure it out. If anything, she has shown him everything he needs to know. It was more fun this way.

"You know what I am saying Cal. Just put the pieces together."

Cal started to stroke his chin in thought. "Obviously, I love her. We have something, but is that really it? Last time we did this, she was trying to lead me to realize I shouldn't be afraid of showing my emotions, but to embrace them. But that was with the Force, not me. Hmmm...."

As Cal laid on his back to think for the next few minutes, his eyes started getting heavy, and he started to dose off. When Merrin saw this, she rolled her eyes, smiled and shook him awake.

"HMH... What? I'm fine!" Cal spat out as he came to his senses.

"You fell asleep again from thinking too hard Cal." Merrin said, looking down at him with a smile on her face.

"So, I'm tired. Your deep thought questions do that to me. You know that." Cal said trying to defend himself.

Merrin just kept smiling at him for a few more seconds before responding.

"Do you want to know the answer? Or are you going to try and think it up in your sleep again?" 

"No! I mean yes. No! Wait, No!! I... Ugh..." he said with a sigh of defeat. 

"I'll tell you then. Better yet, I can show you." she said as she leaned in to kiss him again.

"Wait, what?" Cal asked a few seconds later. 

"Are you really still debating this? There is no secret message." Merrin said.

"Huh?" 

"You already told yourself the answer, but dismissed it. You love me, and I love you Cal." Merrin said.

"You little.... Did you read my mind? Of course you did!! Why would I think otherwise!?" Cal said.

"No, you just had it written all over your face. That's part of what makes you special to me Cal. I wouldn't trade that part of you for anything in the universe." Merrin said with a big smile on her face. 

Cal mirrored her smile without even knowing it. There was so much relief in his body knowing that he wasn't alone in his feelings. He had someone that accepted him for who he really was.

"Now come on, it's getting late and Greez will kill us if we are late to supper." Merrin said.

"Alright. I'm hungry anyways. Watching those calves wore me out." he said as they got up.

On the way back to the ship, he grabbed Merrin's hand and she instinctively intertwined their fingers while laying her head on his right shoulder. He wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the universe. Cere could kiss his ass when she found out the truth between the two. He didn't care. He had everything he needed right beside him, and Merrin did likewise.


End file.
